


Timer

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: Tweek needs love but his mind says otherwise...so he runs away.





	Timer

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is my first fanfiction on here. Enjoy))

I grab my backpack from the closet. Everything I need is in there. I've got to leave now. Why? Because I'm supposed to meet my soulmate tomorrow. Look, normally people would be excited but I'm not normal. I'm a fuck up. I'm not in the least bit attractive. I have one green eye and one hazel eye. A lot of people find it weird. So I do too. My body type is way too feminine for me to be a boy. I've been mistaken as a girl plenty times. It doesn't bother me that I have this particular frame, its just the way people--guys-- act. They don't want to seem stupid so they call me names. Idiots.

I fill my thermos of coffee and head out of the house. I live with my parents but its not like they'll care if I go missing. I doubt they'd even notice. They're always busy with work to take care of me. Anyway, I am leaving to go to my aunts house in Cali. It's almost midnight. I'm taking a bus so I have to leave now.

\--time skip--

I grab my ticket and hold onto it tightly. I am a tad bit early so I wait. Then a really powerful gust of wind nearly pushes me over. I accidentally dropped me ticket. I rush after it and I bump into someone. "Oof." I fall on my butt. The person turns around and picks me up,"Oh my gosh,I'm sorry." I ramble, a little flustered. I look up to see the most attractive guy in my life. Fuck. I suddenly feel really ugly compared to him.

He chuckles at my awkwardness,"Running away too?" I sigh in relief that he's not mad,"Y-yeah. I'm supposed to meet my soulmate tomorrow and I'm not about to make that person feel stuck with me." He smiles at me," I don't see why you would do that, your very pretty." He then widens his eyes, looks away and blushes. That's a first. Nobody has ever found me pretty. "Thanks, but I disagree." I say. Got to love self depreciation. He looks back at me with an amused face.

"What?" I ask. He chuckles,"look at your wrist." I instantly look down,"Oh my god." My timer was at zero. "This was supposed to happen." He laughs. "Stupid fate." I mutter. The guy shakes his head.

"How about we start over? Hi, I'm Craig Tucker. Your soulmate."

Craig puts his hand out for me to take. I uneasily take it.

"Hi, I'm tweek tweak. Your soulmate."


End file.
